Unexpected Pleasure
by arisnamesake
Summary: Lorsque Isaac rentre chez son ami, il entend de drôle de bruits provenants de la chambre à Scott. (one shot — smut/lemon très explicite — masturbation)


« Putain, comme ça… Continue… »

Les chuchotements semblaient lointains, trop lointain pour que Isaac sache réellement ce qu'il entendait. C'était des sons plus que des mots, malgré son ouï experte de beta. Montant les escaliers de la maison des McCall, il fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle voix, cette fois féminine.

« Baise-moi ! Plus fort, encore ! » écarquillant les yeux, Isaac s'arrêta sur le champs, regardant devant lui.

Il était gêné à l'idée de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourtant, la voix de la femme lui était inconnue, totalement inconnue. Les soupirs se firent à nouveau entendre, à la fois plus doux et plus clairs que les gémissements.

« Si seulement c'était ma queue et pas la sienne … »

Cette fois, le bouclé reconnu immédiatement la voix de son colocataire — du moins celle du garçon chez qui il vivait depuis que Derek l'avait mit à la porte. S'approchant de la porte de la chambre de Scott, malgré de gros doutes, Isaac écouta attentivement avant de finalement saisir les sons qu'il attendait. Il pouvait imaginer la scène, rien qu'à en entendre les bruits. Les gémissements féminins, bien trop forts et pourtant flous provenaient des baffles de l'ordinateur du garçon qui, assit à son bureau, s'évertuer à ne pas faire trop de bruit alors que sa main allait et venait sur son membre tendu. Isaac pouvait tout entendre, jusqu'aux soupirs de Scott et au bruit de sa main qui le masturbait rapidement. Il prenait du plaisir, Isaac pouvait le sentir. Dos au mur qui donnait directement à la chambre du jeune homme, Isaac continua d'écouter, les yeux fermés, les images pourtant si claires dans sa tête.

« Voilà, prends la comme ça… » chuchota Scott, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran, sa main se masturbant de plus en plus vite.

« Jouis en moi, mon amour, lâche tout en moi ! »

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Isaac. Ce genre de porno, il les évitait. Des actrices incapables de lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit, des gémissements qui dépassaient le réaliste, sans parler des corps de ces femmes qu'il trouvait tout sauf attirant. Se reconcentrant sur Scott, il continua de l'écouter, chacun de ses soupirs l'excitant un peu plus. Il ne tarda pas à avoir une bosse énorme dans son pantalon, qu'il délaissa complètement. Sa seule préoccupation était d'écouter chacun des bruits de Scott.

« Putain, c'est bon… » chuchotait l'Alpha, toujours discrètement.

Son rythme pourtant, accéléra sur son membre, au fur et à mesure où son coeur s'emballa. Isaac pouvait facilement l'imaginer se rapprocher de la délivrance, au porte de l'orgasme, alors qu'il entendit de léger gémissement, plus fort que les chuchotements auxquels il avait eu droit jusque là.

« Bordel, bordel, bordel… »

Isaac se mordit la lèvre, les yeux toujours fermés alors qu'il imaginait le visage de Scott, les expressions qu'il pouvait avoir, si proche de jouir. Il put entendre sa main accélérer contre son membre, si dur et épais, avant qu'un gémissement bien plus fort et rauque raisonne dans la pièce. Scott venait de jouir, juste avec sa main, si fort qu'Isaac dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à son tour. Il fut quelques secondes au beta pour rouvrir les yeux, réalisant tout ce qui venait de se passer. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissa Scott sortir, rhabillé mais les joues rouges et la respiration encore un peu haletante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Isaac ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés, se doutant bien que son ami avait dû tout entendre.

« Rien, je… J'attendais que t'ai fini pour récupérer le manuel de biologie. »

Sa réponse fit sourire Scott en coin. Il était tellement gêné, que ç'en était drôle. Il s'apprêtait à le laisser, jusqu'à ce que son regard remarque son pantalon, et la tâche incapable de cacher qui s'y était formé.

« Putain Isaac, tu t'es branlé sur mes gémissements ? » demanda Scott, toujours un air amusé sur le visage.

Isaac baissa immédiatement les yeux sur son entrejambe, remarquant à son tour la tâche, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de rougir immédiatement. Tellement prit par le plaisir de son colocataire, il n'avait même pas réalisé que, lui aussi, avait éjaculé.

« Non, j'me suis pas branlé. » se défendit-il en relevant le regard sur l'Alpha, secouant la tête.

« Ah non ? T'es sûr ? »

Scott s'approcha légèrement d'Isaac, toujours amusé.

« Et c'est quoi alors, ce désastre dans ton pantalon ? » demanda-t-il en souriant en coin.

« J'me suis pas branlé, Scott. J'crois que… J'crois que j'ai jouit quand tu as jouit. »

« Sans te toucher ? »

Isaac se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête, bien trop honteux.

« C'est agréable de savoir que je peux te faire venir avec ma voix sans que tu n'ai besoin de te toucher »

Et sur ces mots, Scott laissa son ami en plan, retournant dans le salon comme il avait prévu de le faire, alors qu'Isaac resta dans le couloir quelques minutes, son pantalon bousillé de sa semence, et ses joues rouges, à la fois de honte, de plaisir, et d'excitation. Si Scott continuait de lui parler comme ça, ce ne serait pas la seule fois que sa voix le ferait jouir.


End file.
